poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Beresford again/Frankie
This is how the Meeting Beresford again/Frankie & Hurricane enslave James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script by the Mainland Canal Narrator: Thomas and his friends headed back along the branch line again, trying to remember the route they'd taken before. Cruz: Are we there yet? Lightning: Ummm, technically, not altogether, Cruz. How's it going, Max? Max Tennyson: Thomas' cab, reading a map I think we must be near Sodor by now, Lightning. Do you know where we are, Thomas? Thomas: around Hmm... this looks familiar.... and sees the canal Oh, I think I recognise this place! Gwen Tennyson: Finally! Jimmy Neutron: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: It looks like that canal we saw! and realizes it is the canal Yes it is! Ben Tennyson: I think you're right, Thomas! According to the script, this is where we first saw that blue crane! looks and sees Beresford working Thomas: Oh, but there's that silly crane! Ben Tennyson: Yes, that's him! Thomas: I really don't want him to stop us again! Scoop: Ok, Thomas, let's go! Quickly! up Gwen Tennyson: Scoop, is this a good idea? Scoop: Of course it is, Gwen. If we hurry by him, maybe he won't notice us. heroes hurry, but Beresford notices them Beresford: Oh no you don't! Gwen Tennyson: He noticed us. hook grabs Thomas. His driver and fireman jump clear, but Max Tennyson is still in the cab as Beresford lifts Thomas up Thomas: Hey! Ben & Gwen Tennyson: Grandpa! Beresford: You won't get past so easily this time! Max Tennyson: Whoa! Thomas: What are you doing?! Stop that! Let go of me! Beresford: Hello again, Thomas. Last time we met, you and your friends played a cheeky trick on me and ran away, just as we were getting to know each other, too. That wasn't a very nice way to end our conversation. Thomas: Picking up engines with your hook is not a very nice way to start a conversation either! Max Tennyson: Especially if there's someone still in the engine's cab! You could have hurt me! Beresford: and sees Max and gasps Oh, sorry, Mr Tennyson, I didn't know you were in there! Lightning: He was wearing a bright red shirt! How can you not see that? Max Tennyson: I was in the cab, Lightning! sighs I knew this was a bad idea! Lightning: annoyed Look, Max, I didn't twist your ankle so you could come on this trip to the mainland with Thomas! Max Tennyson: annoyed Well, it was never your idea to go off to the mainland and get us locked in a hot-hell steelworks, wasn't it, Lightning McQueen! Besides, someone had to make sure Thomas kept out of trouble! Cruz: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Did you really twist his ankle, Mr McQueen? Max Tennyson: facepalms It's a figure of speech, Cruz! Thomas: OK, OK, all arguments aside. Beresford As I stated earlier, Beresford, picking up engines, and people, with your hook is not a very nice way to start a conversation! Put us down! beat Please. Beresford: And if I DO put you down, then what will you and your friends do? Hmm? Run away again, no doubt, and I'll be left all on my own again, with nobody to talk to. Now, why don't you tell me all about your adventures. My name's Beresford. We could be friends. Cruz: Can I tell you about the day I won the Florida 500, and beat that Jackson Storm? I mean it was so epic, I mean, never in my life had I ever won a real race before, apart from Thunder Hollow, and the practice races on Fireball Beach, and- Max Tennyson: Cruz, how about you let me do the talking, alright? Cruz: down OK... Lightning: OK, Carry on, Max. Max Tennyson: Sighs Look, for the record, we're very sorry we tricked you last time... Beresford, was it? Beresford: Yes. That's me. Max Tennyson: Yes. But you can't just make people your friends by MAKING them stay with you, or grabbing them with your hook. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Beresford: Uhhhh.... maybe is IS a bit dangerous... Max Tennyson: Exactly! I mean, there were some dangerous moments in Thomas & Friends' 15th season, including the totally hated 'Wonky Whistle' episode, but this! This is taking dangerous to a whole new level! About 2011 of them... if that. Is that the way you want to make friends? is silent Thomas: Max is right, Beresford. You can't just make somebody be your friend by MAKING them stay with you. You have to be nice to them, so they want to be your friend. Now, can you please put the two of us back on the ground? lowers his hook quickly, making Thomas and Max Tennyson scream, and everyone else on the ground gasp. at the last second, Thomas stops mere inches from the rails Max Tennyson: angrily Gently, Beresford! Beresford: Sorry, but Thomas never said I had to put you down gently! Jimmy Neutron: Pukin Pluto! to a junction Thomas: and sees Hurricane and Frankie coming by, and gasps Hurricane! to Max Tennyson Back up! Back up! Max Tennyson: Hurricane and Frankie coming and gasps Oh, no! Beresford! Pull us up! Thomas; You have to hide us! Beresford: Put you down, pick you up, hide you. Make your mind up, both of you! Thomas: Hide us! Hide us, please! I really need you to! Cruz: Beresford! Quick! Max Tennyson: Hide us where we can't be seen from the tracks! Thomas: Hurry! quickly swings Thomas and Max over the canal. Max Tennyson: his head I only hope Beresford doesn't drop us now! the shore, Jimmy activates something in Goddard Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, camo shield! activates a shield that covers him, Jimmy, Lightning, Cruz, Ben, Gwen and Scoop. At that moment, Frankie and Hurricane pass by, James is following them, with Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy in his cab James: ...I don't want to blow my own trumpet, but yes, it's true. Thomas: James! Max Tennyson: What's he doing here? gasps Kuzco! Cindy! Pacha! they came too? James: I am a particulary useful engine. Frankie: Is that right? James: In fact, back on Sodor, dare I say, I'M the Fat Controller's favourite! Frankie and James go round the bend. Mater is trundling by, then he sees Jimmy's camo shield go down. He sees Lightning McQueen Mater: Lightning! over Lightning: Mater! Am I glad to see you! Mater: Me too! Everyone's been dang worried sick! We heard you was delayed! Miss Sally's been worrying like mad. Lightning: I know, Mater, but we're alright, now. We got the trucks to Bridlington on time. Mater: Well I'm glad. I... up at Beresford. he gasps. Well, dad gum! Wha- who's that?! Cruz: That's Beresford. We just met. Mater: Beresford? What's a Beresford? Ben Tennyson: He's the mainland gantry crane who works here. You just missed a whole musical number with him. He wanted to know who Thomas was! Mater: Oh yeah! That's who I was lookin for! Me, James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha came by to find you and... stops Wait, where's Thomas? Ben Tennyson: toward the canal He's over the canal with Grandpa. Beresford's got them. Mater: them Holy shoot! Beresford:' '''OK, Thomas, and Max. They're all gone. them back in front of him AND I did something nice for you both. So, we can be friends now. What shall we talk about? Thomas: James! They've got James, and Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy! Beresford: Who's James? And who's Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy? Gwen Tennyson: sighs Don't make us go through another musical number again, Beresford! Merlin: Yes, who's James, Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy? appears next to Beresford Mater: Dad gum! Who's he, Lightning? Lightning: Mater, that's Merlin. He's an experimental engine. Gwen Tennyson: He's a stealth engine, with 3 funnels. Ben Tennyson: He and his friends Theo and Lexi sang an impressive song earlier. Thomas: Merlin, what are you doing here? Merlin: I followed you and your friends here, Thomas. I'm here to look after you, and your friends too, and make sure you all find your way safely back home. Excellent hiding, by the way. Even I couldn't see you! Max Tennyson: Thanks, Merlin, we appreciate it. Merlin: gasps How did you end up there with Thomas, Mr Tennyson? Max Tennyson: Long story, Merlin, we'll explain later once we're down, and then we can go back home to Sodor. Thomas: But we can't go home now, Max! We have to help our friends James, Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy! Beresford: Well, why didn't you say something? I could have stopped them! lowers his hook quickly, making Thomas and Max Tennyson scream again, and everyone else on the ground, including Mater and Merlin, gasp. Thomas stops mere inches from the rails again Max Tennyson: shouting Beresford! Beresford: Sorry! Max Tennyson: Try and please be more careful when you put us down, Beresford! Scoop: Hang on, Mr Tennyson! I've got you! out his bucket, Max Tennyson gets on it, and Scoop lowers him down to the ground Max Tennyson: Thanks, Scoop. Scoop: You're very welcome! Gwen Tennyson: Grandpa, are you alright? Max Tennyson: I'm fine, Gwen. the back of his neck, then looks at Thomas Thomas, we gotta... we gotta.... feeling sick Oh god. Hang on, I'm going to... Tennyson dashes off, then he throws up offscreen. Everyone recoils in disgust Thomas: You have to let me go now, Beresford! is hoisted up again James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha are in trouble! If I hadn't taken James' trucks in the first place, they wouldn't even be here! And now, Hurricane and Frankie are taking them to the steelworks! We have to rescue them! Jimmy Neutron: Leaping leptons! You're right Thomas! Ben Tennyson: We DO have to rescue them! Merlin: Yes, that's right! '''We' have to rescue them! steam and his whistle [At the Steelworks, Frankie and Hurricane are singing The Hottest Place in Town. James is in the middle of them, with Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy in his cab, and all of them are unimpressed.] Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town We'll warm you up When you're feeling down We'll make a smile Out of every frown Hurricane: Just take a look around At the joy we've found! Hurricane and Frankie: This is the place You can have some fun! [James puffs forward] Where you can feel Like a number one! [Hurricane; Huh?]''' We've got more sunshine Than the sun! '''Frankie: There's a light in our eyes With Hurricane: We simply can't... disguise... winds down [James puffs forward in front of Hurricane and Frankie, as Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy get out from his cab] James: All right, all right! Cindy: Cut the singing already! Pacha: That musical number was all very entertaining, but where is Thomas? Kuzco: And where's Lightning, Cruz, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Scoop, Ben, Gwen and Max? Hurricane: Uhhh, Thomas? Frankie: Who's Thomas? Cindy: Don't play dumb with us! James: He's a small blue tank engine from the Island of Sodor! Pacha: But we think you two already know that! Kuzco: Because one of you delivered his trucks to Bridlington! Isn't that right... ALL 4: ...Hurricane? Hurricane: stammers Frankie: Oh, THAT blue tank engine. He's long gone. And so are those friends of his. Kuzco: But, where did they go? Hurricane: Anywhere! Frankie: Everywhere! I think they wanted to see the world. James: Well, I need to find him and bring him back to Sodor! Kuzco: And his friends too! James: Uhh, yes, them too. Frankie: Of course, they DID say they were coming back. Hurricane: They weren't going off to see the whole world. Just a bit of it. Frankie: You might as well wait here for them. and the others look confused. Hurricane buffers some ladle trucks to him whilst giving off a chuckle. Frankie's driver throws Steelworks hard hats to Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy Frankie: And make yourselves useful. Cindy: Great. Now they're starting to treat us like slaves. Mater isn't with them Mater's gone! Pacha: I'm sure Mater's fine, Cindy. For now, I guess we have to do what Hurricane and Frankie say. on the Steelworks hard hat the Experimental engines' yard. Theo: WE have to rescue them?! W-What do you mean we have to rescue them?! hyperventilates We can't do anything! Merlin: But we can try! Thomas: We HAVE to try! Max Tennyson: Exactly! Lightning: Thomas is right. Doc would've done the same for me and my friends. Cruz: We gotta hurry! I bet Sir Topham Hatt is really worried by now! Theo: But... we... Thomas: Well, I don't know what we can do either, Theo, but James, Kuzco, Pacha, and Cindy are our friends. Lexi: and Thomas, Lightning, Cruz, Ben, Gwen, Max, Jimmy, Goddard, and Scoop are OUR friends! Mater And now, Mater, you're our friend too. Mater: Aw, shucks! Merlin: and friends help each other! Mater: Dad-gum! Let's do this thing! Theo: Y-Yes, but- Lexi: Indeed we do! I certainly think so! This is the most excitement I've had in... her bell loudly Forever!!! heroes set off for the Steelworks Lightning: Let's go! Ka-chow!